1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bilge water pumping systems for a marine vessel, such as a boat or yacht. More particularly, this invention relates to a bilge water filtration system for removing petroleum-based liquid contaminants from the bilge water as it is being pumped from the bilge to a discharge outlet in the hull of the marine vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The restoration and maintenance of the chemical, physical and biological integrity of rivers, streams, lakes and oceans are increasingly receiving greater attention. In response, legislation such as the U.S. Federal Water Pollution Control Act (FWPCA), often referred to as the "Clean Water Act," has been passed to direct and regulate procedures and standards for restoring and maintaining the chemical, physical and biological integrity of waters in the United States of America. One such standard entails the regulation of the discharge of oil and other hazardous substances into U.S. waters. Boaters and marine maintenance services are subject to such regulations due to the potential for the discharge of hazardous substances from boats, and particularly contaminants contained in the bilge water that must be periodically pumped from the bilge of a boat. Bilge water can be fouled by a wide variety of contaminants, including motor oils, transmission, power steering and hydraulic trim fluids, fuel from the engine (gas or diesel), and solvents and paints used during repair and cleaning. Currently, in-line filter systems capable of automatically cleaning bilge water prior to its discharge overboard are extremely complicated, cost prohibitive, or not widely accepted by the industry.